Ouran Space Station Academy
by Jamz123
Summary: 3rd year Issac Clarke finally has the grades to make it into Ouran. After taking the Space Shuttle to the station, Issac notices a large twelve foot tall container. But thats probably nothing, right?
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Issac Clarke sat in the back of the shuttle, his eyes never leaving the marvle that was the Ouran Space Station, the new school he would be attending. The station was made of five domes, all connected by trams that were suspended from steel rails. Ourans five domes made a square station: one corner was the student dorms, a large apartment complex that housed the majority of the student body. The second corner was the VIP dorms, which housed the teachers and staff, and the minority of students that had the cash to get rooms that nice.

The robotic female voice that seemed to accompany all electronics spoke over the intercom: "Now docking with Ouran Academy, please watch your step when exiting the shuttle."

Issac rolled his head, popping his neck as he grabbed his suitcase and stepped into the stations third corner, the shuttle bay. He couldnt help but smile at the flashing lights, sounds, and general excitement of the area. The shuttle bay had stores, pharmacies, and, as Issac soon discovered, a greeting party. A raven-haired female student in a bright yellow dress approached him, bowing low and greeting him.

"Welcome to Ouran Station and Academy, Mr. Clarke. May I help you with your bags?"

Issac looked down at the single suitcase in his hand, pretending to may it as he chuckled and replied: "I think I can manage. If I can get directions to my room though, that'd be nice."

The girl gives a cute, rehearsed smile and nods. "The tram from here to the dorms is currently out of order, but if you take the tram to the main complex and head to the dorms from there, you should get there in no time!"

Issac smiled wished the girl a good day. As he approached the tram, he couldn't help but notice a large container being unloaded from the same shuttle he had arrived from. The container was about ten to twelve feet tall, and something about it felt... off. How could he have missed something of that size on the shuttle?

The familiar voice rang over the intercom: "Shuttle Bay to Complex tram preparing to depart."

Issac shrugged off the mysteries of the box and stepped into the tram, the door immediately closing as he stepped inside. Setting his suitcase on the ground, Issac sat in the nearest chair and distracted himself by examing the tram. The tram was rather bland, but judging by the model Issac knew that it was reliable. Of course, he didn't think a rich school like Ouran would cut corners, but as he arrived into the main complex, he immediately dropped all his thoughts and picked up the suitcase.

Leaving the tram, a security guard weilding SWS Plasma Rifle stopped him. Issac looked into the blue faceplate of the guards helmet. "Identification." The guard stated simply. Issac nodded and showed the guard the small student I.D. that the school had given him. The guard stared at it, and Issac recognized the helmet model as a Scanner, which meant the guard could have scanned his face and knew who he was. Bastard.

The guard looked up and nodded. "All clear, please remember that the storage facility" the fourth corner "Is off limits to students."

Issac nodded. "Yes sir." Something about this whole situation felt wrong. Ouran was an academy, so guards were necessary, but considering the school was full of students, werent the militart grade assault rifles a little much?

He shrugged and walked off, heading down the hallway that would lead him to the next tram.

"Look out!" Issac turned to the noise instantly, and he noticed what appeared to be a set of twin boys, both identical from their face to their bright orange hair. Running next to them was another boy with short brown hair and big, brown eyes. Issac thought the big-eyed boy kind of looked like a girl, but he was so distracted by the people in front of him that he didn't think about their warning.

The baseball hit Issac square in the forehead, knocking him out-cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Issac heard soft whispering as he came to, soft music filling his ears as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a girl looking right into his eyes, her light brown hair and the pink bow topping her head caught his attention, along with the fact she seemed to be French. She said one word: "American."

Issac blushed softly, stuttering a bit as he replied. "U-um yeah... What about it?"

The girl jumped off him, and now that her face was out of his, he could see the seven men standing behind her. He recognized three, two were the twins and the third was the girl (He was sure it was a girl) he had seen in the hall before he was knocked out.

Frenchie pointed a finger at Issac, speaking as if he should know what the hell she was talking about. "Isn't it obvious! Tamaki is French, and this being a Japanese station, makes him a foreigner."

Issac's eyes moved to the tall blonde boy, who he assumed was Tamaki by his blonde hair and blue eyes. Besides himself, the blonde was the most foreign looking one in the room. The girl continued: "Tamaki Suoh was the founder of the Ouran Host Club, and is currently the most requested boy here. And this is all because he is..."

The boys and the girl looked at Frenchie and waited for an answer... when one didn't come, the big-eyed girl answered tenatively "...foreign?"

"That's right!" Frenchie screeched, pointing back at Issac. "I recommend taking this boy in, the more foreigners we can get in the club, the better off we'll be!"

Issac sat up as the girl volunteered him. "Whoa whoa whoa, hang on a minute. I don't even know who you are, and you're conscripting me into your club? What is this?"

Suddenly the blonde, Tamaki, was uncomfortablly close to him, his eyes sparkling as he spoke in a suave voice: "This, my dear boy, is the Ouran Host Club. Where the-"

The big eyed girl interuppted Tamaki, bluntly saying: "This is a club where girls come in to talk with attractive boys and eat. Don't listen to Sempai, that's what this place basically is."

As quickly as he appeared, Tamaki was in a corner, sulking. Issac sighed, and was about to speak when a tall dark-haired boy with glasses spoke. "You're Issac Clarke, correct? To my understanding you're an honor student like our Haruhi here." He motioned a hand to the big-eyed girl, who shot him a glare. "What do you mean 'Our'?"

The boy continued: "As for who we are, I am Kyoya Ootori, the twins over there are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." The twins stared at Issac dully as Kyoya continued. "The feminine young gentleman here is Haruhi Fujioka, and the young man in the corner is Tamaki Suoh. Two of our members, Mitsukini Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, are currently in the infermary."

Frenchie, yet again, was in Issac's face. "And I'm Renge Houshakuji!" she added with a wink: "The Club manager."

Issac chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he soaked it all in. "Well, thats great and all, but I think I'll pass. I don't think I'll have the time for the club and my studies."

He looked at the girl, Haruhi, noticing that she wore a boys blue uniform and that Kyoya had refered to her as a 'gentleman'. Did they not know she was a girl? Or were they lying and trying to pass her off as a guy for some reason? Either way, Issac stood from the couch he was sitting on and saw his bag by what he assumed was the exit. He turned and nodded to the group.

"Thanks for patching me up... I guess." He walked to the door and grabbed his bag when a soft chuckle, from who he assumed was Kyoya, reached his ears.

"You ARE Issac Clarke, correct?"

Issac nodded, turning to face Kyoya. "Yeah..."

"The son of Paul Clarke, a very experienced engineer?"

Issac dropped his bag, steadily growing angry he took a step towards the boy. "How do you know-"

"You arrived to Ouran Academy in hopes of getting a good recommendation to an egineering school after your mother, a devoted Unitologist, spent the family funds on a vested-level position in the Church, correct?"

Issac stopped, the memory calming his growing anger with sadness. Even the other members of the Host club looked at Kyoya with amazement. Issac cleared his throat. "That's right..."

Kyoya chuckled "Then you probably can't afford to get into a good college, correct?" Apparently the question was rhetorical as he continued. "My family has good standings with many of the engineering academies on Earth due to their high injury rates. One word from me could get you into any academy you want."

Issac returned to his senses, glaring at the boy as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "What are you getting at, Kyoya?"

Kyoya smirked, never taking his eyes off of Issac. "It's to my understanding that you are one of the best engineers in your class. Due to your low social standing, however, odds are you can't get into a good college. The club has many electrical devices that are not commisoned by the school board, and thus are not insured to be repaired. These repairs are paid out of the Host Club's own account."

He lowered his head, looking at Issac from over his glasses. "My point being if we had our own engineer, we could save thousands in our budget. By saving us thousands, you could consider that your tuiton, room, and board. In short, if you become a host, and our personal engineer, I will personally pay you a full Scholarship to any Academy of your choosing."

One of the twins spoke up, although which one Issac couldn't tell. "Hey Kyoya, if you're doing this to save money, wouldn't it be kind of counter productive to pay this guy?"

Kyoya, still looking at the pondering Issac, answered the boy. "The repairs the club room undergoes in one year exceeds a scholarship by millions of dollars. While the scholarship will be expensive, it's nothing compared to the repairs."

He turned his attention back to Issac. "So, how about it Mister Clarke?"

Issac looked up, his hands clenched into fist as he stared at Kyoya. "Any college I choose? Everything is paid for, I won't have to pay a thing?"

Kyoya nodded. "Everything will be paid for. Even the transport to and from the Academy."

As soon as it was confirmed, Issac jumped on board. "Deal."


End file.
